


Keep You Like an Oath

by oftheangels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Humor, M/M, Romance, band au, bassist!elizaveta, drummer!alfred, guitarist!arthur, singer!matthew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftheangels/pseuds/oftheangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland and his best friends are just about to achieve their dream of running a successful rock band and maybe even winning their local battle of the bands, when they hit a obvious roadblock. They have no singer. Just when they think all hope is lost for the band, they find a hockey player with an angel voice that just might be the answer to their problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Like an Oath

Arthur Kirkland was presently faced with a very impromptu and surprisingly foreseeable dilemma. Behind him, in the Kirklands large kitchen, His longtime friends and band mates Alfred Jones and Elizaveta Hedevary were rattling off about how he, the unspoken leader of the band, should have planned better, and that this was a stupid mistake on Arthur's part. Which it was. But he wasn't about to tell them that. 

"Honestly Arthur, I thought you had something planned. At least a vague idea!" Eliza threw her hands into the air, and Alfred nodded around his chicken sandwich. 

Arthur scowled, "You can't blame everything bad that happens on me."

Alfred chose to chime in, "Yes we can."

The British guitarist sighed, they were right. The battle of the bands was in just three months and they didn't have a singer. A singer! Of all of the things to forget! How this misstep had happened was now no matter as the band was faced with the task of finding a fourth member.

"Alright." Arthur bit out in reply to Alfred's earlier statement. "It's all my fault and were royally screwed, happy?" His friends looked far too smug for people whose band was about fail. "You two got any brilliant ideas?"

Alfred hopped down from the counter he was sitting on, "My sister has a good voice, you know the one, Amelia, just like me but not as awesome."

Eliza shook her head, "Her voice is too folky. We need someone with, with well," She glanced dreamily into space, "with a more sensual voice."

Arthur dropped his head into his hands, "You are both utter idiots, that was no help."

Eliza blistered, "We what's your godsend of an idea Kirkland? Bless us with your genius."

Arthur sat for a second, but was soon unable to help the smirk that wormed its way onto his face, which didn't faze Eliza but greatly unnerved their now chip-eating blue eyed comrade. "I don't have a specific person, no, but I have an idea. I propose that we listen in on the choir practice tomorrow, and find someone there."

Alfred started towards the living room, "Don’t think so, our choir is shit." Eliza proceeded to follow him, her long brown hair bouncing as she nodded.

Arthur begrudgingly followed them, smirk still on his face, "Correction, my friends, most of our choir is shit." The threesome settled themselves on the couch in the living room, Alfred flicking on the television (rather rudely in Arthur's opinion). 

Eliza's intense hazel gaze was now on Arthur. "Elaborate." She commanded.

Arthur sniffed at her, "Well we did win that one soloist award in the choir category last year at the New England music festival."

Eliza's eyes lit up and Alfred looked over at them, "Of course! We won the year before too! Who was the soloist?" She glanced back and forth between the boys, only to be met with twin shrugs. "You mean to tell me you got my hopes up like this and you don't even know who the singer is?"

Alfred gulped, Arthur managed to keep his composure enough to give a small, slightly rushed explanation. "That's why we have to go to the practice tomorrow, if this singer is so good they shouldn't be hard to pick out in the other voices."

Seemingly appeased, Eliza leaned back against the leather couch. "Mm, it could work, if they happen to be willing to join an ameture band." No one argued with her. "We'll meet outside the music room ten after three and is either of you are late I will castrate you because I have a date afterward that I can't miss."

Alfred snickered, turning away from My Big Fat Gypsy Wedding, "The same scary Russian chick? Dude you are whipped."

Arthur rolled his eyes, Alfred was promptly slapped over the head.

 

____

The next day Arthur stood outside of the music room in the brittle autumn air, staring at the trees that dotted the landscape of Hetalia International High. He had gotten there a few minutes early (goddamn if anyone was getting castrated today it was Alfred!) and the choir students were slowly starting to trickle in to the music room that that school has given them. None of the students caught his attention, he saw Ivan Braginski, the older brother of Eliza's girlfriend, who he took caution to avoid. He got into a brief argument with his longtime rival Francis Bonnefoy. He physically restrained himself from starring as the blonde boy he sat behind in history walked past him. The usual. Who was this mystery blonde interest of Arthur's? Well he didn't really, well the thing was he didn't really know. At least not the boys name. He knew he had soft, bouncy curls and pretty violet eyes, and that he liked pancakes and was in the hockey team. How did he know this? Most definitely not from eavesdropping on the boys conversations with his Dutch friend. Nope.

He was very suddenly and rudely poked in the back, and swerved around to come face to face with Eliza, so face to face in fact, that Arthur stumbled back and would have fallen if Eliza's small white-haired girlfriend (who they had been informed was in fact Belarussian) hadn't reached out and steadied him. 

Eliza looked him up and down suspiciously, "You're early."

Arthur crossed his arms at her, his leather jacket tightening around him, "Well you see, I wasn't quite keen facing your wrath if I were to be late. Speaking of late, Alfred has exactly thirty seconds."

Eliza smirked darkly, her girlfriend snickered, "I hope he doesn't make it in time."

At that moment a shivering and winded Alfred slid to a halt in front of them, grinning and glancing at his watch, "Ten seconds to spare, hell yeah!" Arthur could only sigh.

Eliza turned to the white haired girl, "I'll see you when I'm done with these idiots, babe."

The girl pecked her on the cheek and began to waltz away, her voice was thick and very (Bela)russian, "I will be seeing you, принцесса. Don't be too long." 

Eliza sighed in her direction.

"Whipped."

Arthur ignored Alfred's whining about the new bump on his head and moved toward the window, that had been left open slightly, to avoid the small room getting too humid. He watched the faces of the singers (possibly a certain blonde more so than the others).

About a half hour of listening to classical songs and Alfred complaining about the cold and they were no closer to finding their miracle soloist. He looked away from staring at the violet eyed boy just in time to see Gilbert Beilschmidt creep up behind Eliza.

"Lizzy, watch out, trash at 2 o'clock." He had no idea if Gilbert really was situated at 2 o'clock but it sounded good.

Eliza twirled around from where she was kneeling and glared at Gilbert, who stuck out his tongue at her. "Why are you guys stalking the choir kids?"

Arthur looked at him, ruffled, "We are not stalking, we are doing reconnaissance." Alfred snorted.

Gilbert sat down, ready to pry into their personal lives more, "Reconscience for what?" He asked, grinning.

Arthur glared, he had never liked Gilbert, he was too loud and not in the bearable way Alfred was. "That's none of your business, git. Now go away."

Gilbert shrugged and began getting up. Arthur saw Eliza hop up with, grabbing into his sleeve to keep him from leaving. "Wait a second," she cut through the silence before Gilbert could make an undoubtedly lewd comment, "Do you know who the soloist who won for the choir competition last year was?"

Gilbert have her a deadpan look, Arthur continued to glare. "Duh, Mattie."

Arthur had a vague feeling he had heard the name. But he would remember talking with the legendary soloist whose name no one remembered wouldn't he? 

Alfred looked back through the window where the choir was finishing up practice, "Mattie?"

Gilbert quirks an eyebrow, "Yeah, Matthew Williams. Why? You're not gonna mess with him are you? Because if you do-"

Arthur cut him off in his rant, looking through the window, and getting his eyes caught on violet eyes (who looked even more stunning in the dim light.) "Which one is he?" He pointed at the singers, his eyes not leaving the blonde boy and his cheeks heating up slightly with every syllable he saw the boys mouth pronounce.

When he shook himself out of the embarrassing stupor Gilbert was walking up behind him and pointing to the blonde Arthur had been staring at. "Him."

Arthur swallowed thickly and hoped no one noticed the slight tinge forming on his cheeks, of course, he had no such luck. 

“Oh my God!” Alfred exploded with laughter, causing Arthur to glare and swipe a hand over his face. “Oh. My. God!! You like him! Thats the history kid! Matt’s the history kid!”

Arthur bristled while Eliza tried to muffle her snickers with her hand and Gilbert held onto Alfred shoulder to stop himself from falling over with laughter. Alfred had already taken up an insufferable chant of “Arthurs got a cruuush, Arthurs got a cruuuush!” which was pissing Arthur off the earth, no matter how true it was. 

“Okay, okay! Quit that!” he said, waving his arms at them, “That doesn’t matter, what does matter is we need to find a way to get him to join our band.”

GIlbert contained his laughter for enough time to wheeze out an exclamation, “So thats why you guys are stalking him!” he continued before Arthur could once again deny that it was stalking, “Mattie’s pretty booked right now, with choir and hockey and his photography club stuff, (not to mention hanging out with me!) but he does like bands. We tried to start one when we were younger but it turns out I’m shit a guitar and my bro wouldn’t play drums for us.”

Alfred latched onto this enthusiastically, “Yeah! And we can show him some of our songs and the flyer for battle of the bands to convince him! Artie can even romance his with his gentlemanly charms!” At that Arthur flicked his friends nose and clenched his jaw, but Alfred kept going, “This will be a piece of cake! And Matt’s a cool guy too, so it’s a win-win situation!”

Although Arthur couldn’t help but agree (honestly, they would never last long with a bandmate they didn’t like), he couldn't help but be a little nervous over the fact that he liked their prospective band member a little too much.

The clock on the wall of the choir room struck five and Gilbert left them with a wink over his shoulder to Artur (which he returned with a sneer) and a kiss blown to Eliza (who also gave him a glare), The kids in the room started to pick up their backpacks and say goodbye to their friends and Arthur, Alfred, and Eliza stood near the doorway scouting for Matthew Williams. Arthur watched the kids file out and swallowed, his throat suddenly dry as he remembered exactly why he hadn’t talked to Matthew before. Here goes nothing, he thought, just as Matthew walked out the door.


End file.
